People and cultures of the kingdom
The kingdom is made up of several different cultures, with some sticking to the ancient clannish ways and others embracing the meltingpot that is Angleadd. Though some similarities exist, there is a striking difference in the way of life amongst them. Different as they may be however, all inhabitants of the kingdom has sworn fealty to the king in Caer Angleadd, and he is the cornerstone that keeps the realm stable. The other thing that joins the varied population is the ancient clans that founded the kingdom, and all citizens of noble birth will proudly wear a plaid in the colours of their clan. The average lifespan within the kingdom is between 70 and 80 years, with little difference between the different regions. The kingdom is divided into several holdings, each ruled by a lord. Above the lords stand the jarls, who again owes direct fealty to the king. In most parts of the kingdom only male children are allowed to inherit a holding, though some regions differ from the norm. There is no law against a woman ruling her own lands, but custom and religious doctrine often denies them the right. See also Alternate cultures for non-Angleadd origins. Mountainfolk The mountainfolk are the direct descendants of the northern tribes that dominated the north-west of the kingdom before it's founding. Most of their kin still lives in the hills and mountains of the northern border, working the mines and quarries that feed much of the lowlands with materials and resources. They are famed for their strength and determination, taking great pride in their work and the vital position they hold within the kingdom. Their cities and towns are usually built from stone, often described as grim and unwelcoming. Many believe that the mountainfolk reflect their personality into the stern architecture, but behind their cold exterior most of them are extremely open and welcoming to friends and strangers alike. Most of the northerners are easy with a jest and quick to make fun of those they find deserving. Decorum and etiquette is not their greatest strength, and many of the northern lords have found themselves at odds with their peers because of their lack of tact. The average height of the mountainfolk are well over 6ft, with usually broad shoulders and a physique built for hard labour. Their women are slightly smaller, though it's not uncommon for a female northerner to tower above the smaller southerners. They usually have tan skin and either brown or dark hair. Some of their clans are strongly patriarchal, with women being denied the rights to hold political or religious power. The clans living further up in the mountains however take a more practical approach to it, treating both genders roughly equal. Attribute bonuses: All mountainfolk get +2 strength, +2 constitution and +1 dexterity. Proficiencies: Choose one craft from stonecutting, masonry, mining and blacksmithing. All mountainfolk get training in a profession from early childhood, as it is expected of them to contribute to their society. Mountainborn: All mountainfolk get advantage on stealth in rocky or hilly terrain. They also suffer no penalty from travelling over rough terrain in mountains. Plainsfolk The plainsfolk live on the large plains surrounding the central kingdom. They are a mix of both Liin, northern and southern heritage, as their ancestors arose during the mixing of people following the early wars. They have a strong nomadic trait, and it's not uncommon for young plainsfolk to travel all around the kingdom just to see what's over the next horizon. This lifestyle has led many of them to perfect their skill as horsemen, and many of the wealthier clans on the plains make a fortune breeding horses for the other citizens in the kingdom. Because of their wandering youth, the average town out on the plains usually contain mostly young children or grown adults. It's not uncommon for plainsfolk to not settle down until they are well into their late twenties, something that baffles the more traditional settled minds of others. This has also given them a reputation for being flighty. The carefree attitude of many amongst them has only strengthened this opinion, and many claim that it's impossible to trust a plainsman who's not at least thirty. The plainsfolk are rather short, with both men and women reaching an average height of roughly 5ft. They tend to have a slight build, but their size does not diminish their strength and speed. A lifetime in the saddle has made them tough and resilient, with wiry muscles and an extreme agility. Their skintones range from pale to almost brown, depending largely on where in the realm they have chosen to travel. Most of them have pale-blonde hair and either green or brown eyes. Attribute bonuses: All plainsfolk get +3 dexterity, +1 strength and +1 constitution Proficiencies: All plainsfolk are capable riders, getting proficiency with handling horses Quick and agile: Plainsfolk are always on the move and get a bonus of 10 to their movement speed Forestfolk The forestfolk mostly live in the massive forests on the kingdom's eastern border. Their way of life date back to the clans fleeing east during the throne wars, and though they have been a part of the kingdom since it's founding they still tend to live rough lives compared to their kin to the west. They have a reputation for being gruff and stand-offish to outsiders, though they are fiercely loyal to their friends and the kingdom as a whole. While other citizens around the kingdom tend to honor warriors or craftsmen, the most prestigious position amongst the forestfolk is that of a master hunter. Anyone who shows great skill at stalking and bringing down prey is honored amongst them, and the more dangerous game the better. Most forestfolk tend to live in smaller settlements within the woods, making a living as trackers and hunters. The main income of their communities are fur, leather and herbs collected from the deepwoods. They are also favoured as archers among the warbands of many lords, even though they tend to shun life in cities or castles. The rough and simple lifestyle most of them choose has resulted in their numbers being fairly small, even though the kingdom in general has been growing steadily for the last centuries. Unlike most other Angleaddans, the forestfolk tend to wear clothing that covers most of their bodies, leaving little but their eyes uncovered. The forestfolk usually stand between 5 and 6ft tall, with very pale skin and usually dark hair. Their complexion makes many suggest that they have mixed with the Liin sometime back in history. Their eyes tend to be a bit larger than what's common amongst other Angleaddans, with colours so dark they can seem black in poor light. Attribute bonuses: All forestfolk get +2 dexterity, +2 wisdom and +1 constitution Proficiencies: All forestfolk are trained to use spears and longbows Woodlore: Forestfolk have advantage on all nature and survival checks that deal with wooded terrain Islanders The islanders are the oldest members of the kingdom, originating from the islands just off the south coast. They have a reputation for being warlike and savage, but their violent ways are tempered by a strict code of honor that has spread through much of the kingdom over the years. Many islanders are quick to take offense if they feel slighted or treated poorly, but they respect people who take responsibility for their actions or make amends for their wrong-doing. Most settlements held by the islanders are either on their native soil or along the coast of the kingdom. Their cities are famous for strong fortifications, and their style of construction have influenced most other castles and forts found throughout the kingdom. Their civic buildings are another matter however, and many who visit their cities complain about the maze-like streets and clustered buildings. Being excellent sailors, the islanders handle most of the coastal trade within the kingdom, and many of their clans have become wealthy either escorting or raiding traders from across the ocean. Both male and female islanders are huge by kingdom standards. Heights of 7ft are not uncommon, with most members of their kind having broad and heavy-built bodies. Their hair are usually blonde, with many of the men sporting heavy beards as a mark of manhood. Of all the people in the kingdom the islanders are the only one who have total equality between men and women, even going so far as to accept female rulers within their clans. Attribute bonuses: All islanders get +3 strength and +2 constitution Proficiencies: All islanders are proficient with battleaxes, as well as capable of handling boats Born on the sea: Islanders have advantage on all checks involving swimming Mainlanders The name mainlander was originally an insult, as it was the name given by the islanders to the farmers and villagers settling the mainland during the years of colonizitation. These days the term contains the majority of Angleaddans, as it is used to describe the citizens of central parts of the kingdom. The mainlanders are a mix of the other cultures, with traits from all of them popping up here and there. They tend to have a slightly disdainful view on others, viewing them as less civilized and strange. Most do however realize that the kingdom is dependant on all it's citizens, so they treat others with respect if not warmth. Their mixed heritage makes the mainlanders a complex people, with customs varying from region to region depending on it's location. Most of their kind live in the larger cities and villages dotting the countryside, resulting in them dominating much of the higher positions in the kingdom. They are also famous for being crafty traders, with merchanthouses in the cities distributing the produce from their more rural kin all over the kingdom. The average mainlander usually stands just under 6ft, with colouration and complexion varying from fair to dark. Some take great pride in their heritage and adopt manners and style resembling that of their ancestors, but most keep to the conservative customs of the central kingdom. Attribute bonuses: All mainlanders get +2 intelligence, +2 wisdom and +1 charisma Proficiencies: Mainlanders can pick one free skill